


【无cp向】the poor son

by yeahtmd



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahtmd/pseuds/yeahtmd
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1.侍女小红  
公主昨天生了个儿子，她遭受不少苦头，差点赔上性命，因为孩子个头大，胎位也不正。

我是小红，水户公主从涡之国带来的陪嫁侍女。

水户姬一点都不想结婚，更讨厌小孩子，无奈我们老家很穷，不找个有钱有势的姑爷全族人吃不饱穿不暖。火之国的千手族，一个绕十万八千里的远方表亲来提亲，族长掐指一合计，便把公主嫁了过来，本质上卖女儿。

公主不爱她老公，可婚姻不需要爱。婚姻更像一门事业，夫妻双方利益相同风险共担，两人三足步履蹒跚。

小孩会让女人失去本我沦为“某人的母亲”，因此公主厌恶生育。可惜生育是任务，别无选择。

孩子怀到八个多月，涡之国突发天灾。老家卖女儿的钱早花光了，救灾钱一毛没有。公主急得呀，挺着个肚子跪在地上求情。

姑爷这个人哦，怎么说呢，反正我不喜欢他，尽管他整天笑得像夏天池塘里盛开的白水莲，可就是、就是……不提了，说也没用。

“儿子五百万，女儿四百万，不男不女我掐死重生一个，只要你给涡之国救灾钱，什么都好说。”天知道公主这话多恨，牙都快咬碎吧。

“好呀，我同意。”

呵呵，他俩的脑回路在某些地方还挺一致。

卸下一坨肉赚到一笔钱，公主了却一桩心事，美滋滋。

涡之国的女人没火之国那么娇贵，坐个屁月子，大夏天捂出毛病谁负责？水户姬躺一个礼拜满血复活，马吊牌九喝酒吃肉。喂奶？哎呦我的个妈，她连孩子都不愿意瞧，嫌丑，还喂奶呢，没奶水，谢谢。

千手也识趣，给孩子找个奶妈自己折腾去，本来大家互相不鸟的，爱谁谁。

“小红啊，生孩子真TM痛，即便把他想象成五百万塞在肚子里，我也疼。”

武姜为何厌恶郑庄公，还不是因为庄公难产使其母受苦。可怜的孩子，你不光使母亲痛苦，更是她家乡贫穷、寄人篱下的见证，活脱脱一根耻辱柱，每瞧一眼即是羞辱，啪啪啪打脸。

  
2.火核

我陪族长来火影家商量秋收围猎的安排，由于不是官方活动，也就不必坐在火影楼一板一眼讨论。秋天聚集一些大家族子弟打猎烧烤，这家姑娘看上那家小伙，此等行为俗称“联谊”，又叫“集体相亲”。

我们在庭院遇见水户夫人，正举着棍子和侍女一同打落挂在树上的橘子。蛮夷部落出身的女人性格豪爽，族长跟她处得还行，她好像和谁都还行。

提及秋收围猎，水户夫人眼睛一亮，骑马射箭杀猪宰羊，果真是个蛮子。

聊得正欢，千手家的小少爷咿咿呀呀走廊上连爬带走，晃晃悠悠甚是讨喜。

夫人瞬间有些光火，凶巴巴嚷着：“怎么让他跑出来了？奶妈怎么办事的，赶紧给我抱走。”

族长属于哪壶不开提哪壶，随口说：“他可能找妈妈呢，你抱抱他呗。”

“不要，我不喜欢小孩。”

族长听了一愣，估计头一回听见母亲如此直白表达自己的厌恶，然而别人家的孩子他也不好意思多管闲事。

我们和火影商量围猎，期间斑大人有意无意提到，说水户不喜欢自己生的儿子。

柱间大人笑盈盈反问：“谁规定母亲必须喜欢孩子呢？”

逻辑上倒也没啥错，情感上有点别扭。族长皱着眉头，显然不能苟同。

  
3.纲手

爸爸来接女儿放学，路过小卖部买了一整袋果丹皮，经过菜场的葱油饼摊还问孩子要不要吃个葱油饼，纲手早晨吃过了，不想吃。

“妈妈要在家安胎，不能接送你上学，以后爸爸来接。”

纲手啃着酸酸甜甜的果丹皮，连连点头。

回家不巧遇上二爷爷，扉间瞥见纲手在啃零食，没好气地职责侄儿不该给孩子买小摊的东西，一来不卫生可能吃坏肚子，二来零食吃多影响正常三餐。

父亲笑眯眯地点头，承诺下次不买了。

“我很喜欢果丹皮，下次想吃橄榄。”扉间走后，纲手小声嘀咕，显得很委屈。

“没事，下次还给你买，不过咱们吃完再回家，不要告诉爷爷奶奶。”

纲手十分喜欢爸爸，他会认认真真听孩子说话，偷偷摸摸给孩子买“不健康”零食，隔三差五替孩子写“病假单“实则由着纲手任性在家玩。

族人对他有意见，忍者之神的儿子仅仅中人之姿，确实笑话。好在父亲性格温和，从不与人争执，不屑于为此浪费时间；妈妈也不喜欢三姑六婆的闲言碎语，不听不听，王八念经。三口之家马上要变四口人，开心得很，过好自己的小日子。

  
4.葬礼

可怜的人，可怜的父亲，他死了，死于一场简单却致命的疾病，医疗之神的儿子病死，怎么想怎么憋屈，他这个人的人生轨迹俨然充斥着憋屈与堵心。

纲手跪在灵堂最前方，听着法师呜呜泱泱超度念着经文，脑海里全是心力交瘁病倒卧床的母亲和襁褓中只知道拉屎吐奶的弟弟。

她懒得计算自己哭多久，整个灵堂里怕是只有她流着真情实感的泪，其余人爱咋咋地，嚎得很响亮眼线却不花，真是够TM不走心，辣鸡。

灵堂这玩意儿得跪，跪多则会腿酸尿急，小纲手憋尿憋得肚子疼，赶紧撒开蹄子跑厕所。解决完人生一大难，系着裤腰带路过庭院，正巧爷爷奶奶们也在摸鱼放松抽烟。

老式烟杆子，塞满上好烟丝，火星一点，啧啧两口赛神仙，格外解压。水户姬叼烟枪的模样格外豪迈，仿佛下一秒要带着马仔去干架。

“真是不经折腾。”奶奶捋捋耳边扎眼的红发，没有一根泛白，即便有也被拔被染，她不容许自己一丝老态。

二爷爷站着说风凉话，“幸亏生了儿子才死的，死得其所，挺值的，看开点。”

爷爷永远是白莲花般的笑脸，谁都猜不透他到底心里想着什么鬼，“没事，大家都要看得开。”

谁TM能看开？纲手看不开，她病重的母亲看不开，也许弟弟年幼、长大以后跟没良心的族人混多了能看开吧。真好，真TM老好。

很多年后，纲手看fbb演的《武媚娘传奇》，第一集老年武媚娘斥责儿子李显懦弱没出息，那副高傲跋扈的神情令纲手不由自主想到儿时抽烟杆子的爷爷奶奶们。她这么个爱煲电视剧的人，愣是没追下去。

恐惧婚姻，害怕生育，那种铭刻于骨的焦虑担心，或许幼时已经开始。

  
5.静音

我和纲手大人回木叶了，她即将接任五代目火影。

今天她突然说要去千手家的祖坟祭拜一个人，啊，去就去呗。我问她要不要带点什么，烧刀子要来一壶吗？她说不用，那位不爱喝酒，多买点忍校门口小卖部的零食。

啊，孩子吗？没准是她弟弟。

站在坟碑前我才发现是一个我不认识的千手，估计除了纲手大人也没人晓得，千手都死绝了，死得只剩她一个。木秀于林风必摧之，初代二代死后，一个失去靠山的家族树倒猢狲散，弱得像没吃饱的瘟鸡，此乃历史必然。

“爸，我回来了。”

啊，原来是她父亲，难怪我没听说过。

“我马上要成为五代目火影，可笑吧？”她深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出，最后陷入沉默。

她说什么呢？我不懂，安静如鸡。

6.一些唠骚

我和未云有一次聊起纲手的父亲，一个活在父母盛名下默默无名的儿子，我和她居然都有脑洞想写。可惜她身体不好，又喜欢咕咕咕，以至于我都写好了她尚未动笔。

柱间和水户，我一直推崇他们是革ming友谊。王宇直和他老婆按价格生孩子，明码标价敞亮人，真叫“情如金坚”。

怎么说呢，婚姻这玩意儿建立在共同利益之上没准比单纯的情感目的来的牢靠。


	2. 我从八卦新闻得知

1。  
水门结婚了。  
他年纪不小，和玖辛奈谈那么久的恋爱，结个婚水到渠成。  
不过、不过……玖辛奈是个外来妹，外地人你懂吗？她涡之国国籍，户口不在木叶村，我们拿身份证吃社保，她持粉色的居留卡无法享公民福利。嗨，我知道自己有地域歧视，可你问问首都本地人，他们鄙不鄙视外来人口？仗着首都户口眼睛长到额头上去的东西。  
诚然两人感情深厚，可要说玖辛奈半点没图水门的木叶本地户口，我是千万个不信，要不然你让水门跟着她入籍涡之国，你看她还结不结这个婚。  
  
美琴跟玖辛奈是好朋友。女人家的脑回路清奇，外来妹攀上火影，额头撞天花板、祖坟长草的好事情，她看着电视新闻倒是成天叹气。  
“唉，玖辛奈这么有前途的女忍者，以后八成不能继续上班了。她那暴脾气，不会烧不会煮，做家庭主妇不得憋死她。”  
“你瞎操心个什么劲儿啊。玖辛奈一外地人，嫁给水门拿到火之国国籍，不比刀光剑雨强啊，还怕火影养不起她？”  
美琴瞪我一眼，当晚把我关在房门口，害得我睡书房。  
女人真麻烦。  
  
2.  
大儿子鼬出生了。  
水门说他不着急，想和玖辛奈过二人世界，而且他想趁着年轻多拼拼事业。  
我挺羡慕他，因为小毛头真心麻烦，拉屎撒尿吐奶，晚上跟着魔似的哭个没完，白天么呼呼大睡，活脱脱的黄鼠狼精。难怪世人常说生娃催人老，我这头发都快愁白了。  
感觉脸上的法令纹越来越深，怎么破？  
  
3.  
玖辛奈的肚子今年依旧没啥动静，我儿子都能自己打酱油了。  
晚饭时间打开电视机，正好调在《娱乐八点档》，我的老朋友波风水门出圈跨界现身八卦频道，成为火之国人民下饭佐菜。  
“火影夫妇宋X龄红房子医院寻医求子”【注：红房子乃我国顶级治不孕不育的医院】  
除此夺人眼球的标题，节目还绘声绘色描述波风夫妇为了求子求仙问道，拜佛烧香，还展示了一大堆狗仔蹲点偷拍照。  
嗨，水门你小子瞒着我去了不少地方啊！  
狗仔照片里的水门带着口罩墨镜，帽檐下露出一截黄毛，玖辛奈更是裹得像阿拉伯妇女，说是鬼我都信。夫妻二人鬼鬼祟祟从医院后门手牵手走出来，没曾想狗仔神通广大，咔嚓咔嚓全给你照进去。今年的宋X龄红房子医院，去年的观音寺、前年的送子神社，狗仔队完成一波偷拍三连，实在敬业。  
“狗仔队怎么这样偷拍人隐私，玖辛奈精神状态本就不好，还要这么刺激她。”  
美琴气得吃不下饭，不断为朋友打抱不平，特别同情闺蜜的遭遇：玖辛奈结婚以后被周围人催生，一举一动都在广大群众的眼皮子底下供人评判，稍有过失则被指指点点说她一外来妹配不上水门，是图火影的身份和户口，啧啧，群众的眼睛……有点犀利。时间一长，活泼开朗的小姑娘承受不住压力，性格愈发孤僻沉默，然而碍于身份不好意思就医，最后美琴偷偷带她去看精神科——果不其然抑郁症。  
“抑郁症？火影夫人吃喝不愁、老公疼爱还抑郁？我这养家糊口吃不饱饿不死还没抑郁呢。”  
“给我闭嘴！”  
好嘛，那么冷的天我又得睡沙发，愣是冻感冒了。  
  
4.  
玖辛奈终于怀上孩子，感觉全木叶上上下下都替他们松口气，包括我。  
奇了怪了，关我屁事？  
  
5.  
我的老朋友波风水门死在九尾的利爪之下，玖辛奈也死了。夫妻二人牺牲生命保护木叶村和他们刚出生的儿子，唉，我很难过，真的。  
要说我这人脾气不太好，脸臭嘴毒，从小交不到什么好朋友，唯有水门老好人，甭管我怎么挖苦他都能笑呵呵不记仇。我俩既是竞争对手，也是好朋友。学生时代如果没有认识他，我大概会过得很无趣。  
唉，这两年忙于各自的工作、家庭，很久没聚在一起喝个老酒。我知道他当火影压力大，木叶高层麻烦、木叶群众也难搞。  
不提了、人死不能复生……  
难过、太难过。  
  
6.  
我竟然会被引以为傲的儿子鼬杀死，真可笑。  
瞧瞧我的血，哔滋哔滋流淌。临死前想起老朋友，回忆起那天在八卦新闻上看到的狗仔照片，永远笑嘻嘻洋溢着光芒的水门竟如此窘迫不堪，疲惫得仿佛随时要倒下，或许正因此我才将照片记得这么牢。  
宇智波天才少年灭族。  
多好的标题啊，或许我的大头照会出现在明天的《娱乐八点档》，我也是出圈跨界的新闻名人。呵，好事不出门，坏事传千里。  
老朋友，我有点懂你当年的感觉，真心懊糟。  
————————————————  
7.【含有鸣佐成分，算是一个小番外，不吃鸣佐的可以无视】  
儿子养坏了祸害自己家，女儿养坏了祸害别人家，如果你恨一个人，那就宠坏你的女儿嫁给他的儿子嘛！  
现代社会，男女平等，儿子也可以养坏了嫁给仇人家，水门你说是吧？  
别笑，你这厮还真别笑，我觉得占便宜的肯定不是你儿子，我家那小子才是捡了个大便宜呢。  



	3. Three mothers

Three mothers  
1.他们要求她生育  
千手夫人是个外来妹，北境蛮族丧国后举族流亡，逃到火之国来做难民。她能嫁给本土大忍族的继承人，俨然中西部某贫困县出身的漂亮打工妹嫁给上海户籍的事业单位优质男青年，任谁看都觉得她贪户籍和钱，反正不是真爱。

真不真爱无关紧要，佛间钟情她的异域美貌，力排众议娶番邦女子。熟饭变不回生米，娶都娶了，乖乖在家负责生孩子呗。

千手家的三姑六婆说难听点没把夫人当人看，蛮族身体素质好，优秀的移动子宫罢了；娘家人也希望女儿多生，有孩子便能在大忍族站稳脚跟有依靠。没人过问夫人的意见，所有人都将各自的意志强加给她，没有否决权，不配拒绝。

母亲对孩子的爱绝不平等，受孩子的颜值智商健康程度、生产遭受的痛苦以及外人对孩子的评价而区分对待，早在娘胎里便存在竞争。柱间算一枚闪耀的功勋章，黑发黑眸的健康儿子使母亲很长一段时间免遭三姑六婆白眼，如此幸运直到次子出生。幸亏柱间先来，倘若换作白毛冷白皮完美复制妈妈的扉间，母亲大概率亲手扼杀，一声啼哭不给。不是残忍不残忍的问题，而是一个北境蛮族基因的长子会使宗法家族下的嫡长子继承制无比尴尬，他和他的母亲皆是全族的眼中钉肉中刺，小小外来妹担不起这么大的罪过，幸好长子是柱间。

生育不是一个女人，一对夫妻的事情，而是一个家族的一大群人的未来。你的子宫被家族征用，你的子嗣承担着希望，务必跟着家族路线走，乖乖生娃。

没人关心这个女人连续不断地生育是否快乐，前一个儿子还没断奶肚子里又怀下一个，肚皮起起伏伏爬满可怕的肥胖纹。她那么辛苦，依然没有逢年过节上厅堂吃饭的人权，没人觉得不妥，族里的老婆娘甚至会说“我们都是这么熬过来的，习惯就好。”

弟弟们眼中的母亲像供奉在教堂的圣母像，美艳却疏离，唯有最爱的长子时常感受母亲的温柔。千手不愿承认有难民亲家，夫人每次回娘家在包里偷藏点接济钱，回来则带着特产的干酪、肉干，这些零食多半归柱间。儿子躺在母亲怀里啃着奶片，听她讲部落的故事，她是笑着的，仅此时。

某次夫人要回娘家，柱间想骑在妈妈的枣红马上一起去，没门。调皮的男孩不甘心地拽上二弟跟在母亲后头，忍者的脚程不比马儿慢。他们半路上遇到一个对家忍者，对方估计觉得小孩子好欺负故意找茬要保护费，看小屁孩没钱便想绑架他们问家里要赎金。

一杆细竹捅穿敌人的前胸将其钉在土地上，可怜的忍者活像是烤肉串，血顺着竹竿渗入泥土。柱间离他很近，观察到对方痛苦的抽搐，想要哀嚎却无能为力。

夫人牵着枣红马宛若天神降临，她拔出腰间的弯刀，利索地割下敌人的头颅，颈部切面爆涌鲜血，两个孩子吓得差点尿裤子。

砍下敌人首级，挂在自己马鞍上，自此成为真正的北境勇士。夫人儿时背井离乡，无法像祖先们骑马驰骋，本该十多年前完成的成人礼，终在今日得偿所愿。她打量着手里死不瞑目的头颅.死者张大嘴瞪大眼，眼球下一秒即将飞出眼眶.她好得意呀，朗声大笑，哈哈哈哈，将心中淤积多年的苦闷委屈倾泻而出，哈哈哈，她用猎物的鲜血绘制脸部的图腾，赤色眼眸闪耀着属于蛮族的野蛮骄傲。

扉间说累了想骑在马背上，母亲犹豫片刻下马将儿子抱上马鞍，自己牵着缰绳步行。其实扉间想让妈妈骑马带他，而不是把他丢在马鞍上，马背颠得屁股痛。柱间挽着妈妈的手，感觉她的背挺得特别直。年幼的孩子不知道游牧民族的马背上坐着他们的神明，属于自己的马鞍绝不载第二人，母亲将马让给次子，或许她知道草原女神再无法保佑一个远嫁外族的子民，亦或者她在心中对这个长得像自己的儿子有丁点期许。

平日健康的夫人死于不起眼的风寒，没几天病入膏肓奄奄一息，好比猛兽死于蚊虫叮咬，可笑且可悲。族人不许儿子们探望母亲，怕被传染，而柱间执意溜去，捎上扉间当垫背。他们推开门，发现房间空无一人，母亲去哪儿了？

她在马厩，倒在她的枣红马身上，依靠着这位陪她从故土来到他乡的伙伴，企图再次得到马背神明的垂怜。儿子找到她时，灵魂已归故土。

愿您来生自由，不再为世人所迫，不因生育所苦。

2.她从未准备好  
表妹跟田岛少爷青梅竹马，少爷变成族长老爷，她也荣升夫人。结婚就要生孩子嘛，她对生育十分乐观，不就跟老母鸡下个蛋似的。下蛋？老母鸡？呵呵，逼都跟你撕裂了。其实宇智波斑很给母亲面子，个头不大、胎位正常，属于好生的崽，可惜他妈没做足够的心理建设，光顾着嗷嗷叫嚷着后悔不想生，力道没用对，差点把孩子憋成难产。

生娃仅第一步，这位母亲显然更加不会考虑如何照顾孩子，族里有保姆奶妈，轮不到夫人操心——想她个屁吃。战国时代物资不丰富，哪儿那么多奶妈，保姆顶多伺候月子，晚上孩子饿哭了推醒娃妈脱衣服喂奶。夫人难受死了，她要睡觉的好不好，一难过她就骂，边喂奶边骂，骂天骂地骂孩子。唉，孩子做错什么呢？他不会说话只会哭，饿了渴了拉屎了，他除了呼唤你还能做什么呢？

小女生爱看小说嘛，夫人尤其喜欢知音、读者、故事会，看多了以为自己也是个“文艺女青年”，肚子里一腔墨水，满腹才华。知音上有人写育儿日记，她也学着写，指望靠写作赚稿费零花钱，当自己冷清秋呢。

斑族长整理母亲遗物时偶然发现那本育儿文学，普通流水账，写得没味还不如放屁。她写怎么照顾宝宝，说全家人陪着斑日夜颠倒，夸斑小时候喜欢笑。一开始写得挺密集，一天一篇流水账日记，几天后沦为周记，随即变月刊，最后干脆断更。其实也不能怪她鸽，斑爷盘算着当时她该怀二胎，没心思顾及老大。斑就很好奇怎么妈妈的育儿日记和别人记录把屎把尿不太一样，后来才知道她只负责躺在床上骂人，没写本祖安十九首便谢天谢地。

她陆陆续续生了五个孩子，然而她始终没有准备好，或者说每次认为自己可以，实则能力完全不可以，如同郭敬明拍电影，有野心也得有能耐啊！这位尚未长大的小女生妈妈没把孩子养死真该谢谢族里的保姆阿姨，另一方面太过优秀的帮手纵容她不需要进步成长，典型的恶性循环。

少女并非一无是处，有次她带儿子坐游船赏景，其实是她自己在家憋久了想出来看晚枫，拿儿子作挡箭牌，而她也不会带孩子，只带了最年长懂事的斑。

黄浦江夜景游轮知道吧？差不多性质。湖边买票登船，不过船体没那么先进，两层的木船。游客挺多的，妈妈好不容易抢到二楼围栏边的好位置，她抱起儿子，将最好的视野留给他。当时斑不小了，怀抱着有点吃力，而少女坚持全程没喊累，激动地向儿子解说湖景。

斑真心觉得她可以晚两年再生育，生泉奈那个年龄诞下长子会更好，她有足够时间慢慢准备。当然啦，她想一辈子坐小女生的话会永远准备不好，干脆别生育，累人累己。

少女生第五胎时细菌感染不治身亡，可怜的五妹胎里不足没活到一岁。泉奈没有对母亲的记忆或许是幸运的，起码可以幻想一个慈爱合格的妇人，而斑呢，他会记得那个冒冒失失的少女，记得她怀抱自己时的神采飞扬。

明艳的少女，没准备好的母亲。

3.谁规定必须爱孩子  
斑族长去千手家商量事情，在院子里碰到水户练射箭。她本应该刚出月子不宜走动，好吧，漩涡族尚武彪悍不讲月子这回事。

水户放下武器与斑热络地聊天，询问他入秋后要不要相约去狩猎野猪，秋猪肉甚肥美。聊到一半仆人来报，说小少爷哭了要喝奶。

“找奶娘去啊，找我干吗，我是他的专职母牛吗？我说过我不喂奶，别烦我。”水户将仆人赶走。

“啊，你不去看看吗？”

“看什么看，我吃饱了撑的吗？”水户翻个大白眼，“我跟你说，柱间这人贼TM抠，说好生个孩子给五百万，到现在才给我三百万，要命了不是，当初商量好一次性付清不分期的。”

“呀，三百万挺贵的。”

“老娘漩涡嫡系，还拼死拼活生个儿子，给点钱怎么了？就冲他这抠门劲儿，我以后不跟他合作了，穷逼。”

政治婚姻的确没啥真感情，柱间水户俨然木叶宇直靓蕾，你给钱我出肚，咱俩革ming情意比海深，别谈感情，伤钱。不过姐姐您老刚卸货就吐槽事业伙伴，也忒不厚道了吧？

分期付款赖账的抠逼柱间十分淡定，尾款等有钱了肯定补上。

“我不是问钱，我是问她就这么不管孩子吗？好歹装装样子给外人看嘛。”

“谁规定母亲必须要爱自己的孩子呢？”柱间微笑着问，“怀孕会使女性体内分泌激素，激素使得她们充满母性，你不觉得这就像幻术吗？她们以为自己爱孩子，只不过被激素欺骗罢了。”

啊，被激素欺骗的母亲们。人们以为母亲在教育孩子，实则是孩子在调教母亲，他们用激素唤起母爱，用哭闹拉屎培育耐心，用自己的不懂逼迫母亲去学习，他们是一面镜子，反映出抚养者原本的样子。

柱间挺佩服水户，她不想被婴儿调教得耐心温柔，不愿成为几克激素的奴隶，干脆连看都不看，生完拿钱了事，绝不废话。她清楚自己要什么，该做什么，她只爱自己。因此柱间喜欢水户姬，类似于骚零热爱甄嬛，她有着他内心渴望而不可得的东西。

至于孩子是否因母亲不爱他而痛苦，乃另一回事，一码归一码，本次讨论止步于母亲。


	4. 【水户视角】来都来了

【无cp/水户视角】来都来了  
送亲马车驶过边境线，水户探出脑袋瞅着家乡愈来愈远，她估摸着今天即是永别。

身旁的嬷嬷劝她不要愁眉苦脸，至少到达夫家时必须展颜。死老太婆的宽慰令人听了想把她脑袋撞墙面，她说，公主，您来都来了，难过有什么用呢？

来都来了。大过年的。他只是个孩子。啊呸！

  
千手柱间笑嘻嘻的，貌似蛮友善。未来夫婿没有抽烟喝酒家暴的不良嗜好总归比较幸运，倘若有，憋着。

“婚后我能否不改姓，仍然保持‘漩涡水户’？”

一上来就提要求，穷乡下来的和亲女态度嚣张。不改姓仅算试探，水户想从柱间的反应看他性格如何，顺道显示自己不那么低微好搞，答应么皆大欢喜，拒绝么……当没提过。实际上她内心特别怕千手气得退婚，涡之国死乞白赖抱住的大腿长翅膀飞走。

“可以啊，姓什么很重要吗？”柱间笑得像庙里的菩萨，“我一向支持女性平权。”

呵，说得真好听，水户瞥见未来老公的白毛弟弟已经翻白眼了，她其实也想翻，憋住。平权个屁，于这个权那个权不过是门生意，能带来利益一切好说。水户改姓千手，死了还得入宗祠花香火钱供奉着；不改姓，一来省钱，二来还能对外宣传火影思想开明进步，赢得老百姓爱戴，何乐不为呢？

看似和谐，双方有商有量，不过是男方出于慈悲给予女方施舍。菩萨那种慈悲，跟看冬天在街角发抖的乞丐般泛起同情，心情好给个铜板，更多情况下疾步走开。太被动了，毫无选择权，弱势方得像一条狗摇尾乞怜。

能怎么办，来都来了，回不去。

  
有人来跟族长抱怨，说夫人生完孩子不喂奶，正眼都不给孩子赏一个，仆人抱孩子靠近还会被她骂。且不管哪个“有人”这般嘴贱爱嚼舌根，柱间觉得有必要跟婚姻伙伴商量一下，他希望水户女士配合装样子。

得知柱间来意的水户十分不高兴，她因难产遭了大罪，差点没命，现在吼人都中气不足，“我是母牛吗？你家没有奶妈吗？孩子是我自己想生的吗？”

“你生都生了，演戏演全套，装个慈母不好吗？”

天呐，生都生了，这TM叫什么话。高高在上的施舍者开始没耐心，示意弱势方别太得寸进尺赶紧认命吗？生都生了，说得人随口一句，听得人多么无奈，无奈得像花袭人临别那句“好歹还有麝月”。

“装慈母可以，给钱。”水户咬牙挤出个“钱”，“我流那么多血，还要装慈母，要点钱不过分吧？咱俩交情那么多年，我是什么人你很懂。三百万起步价，五百万母慈子孝。”

“行啊。”柱间干脆地答应，能用钱解决的问题都不叫问题，钱么再赚就有。

生孩子养孩子然后拿钱，真是个敬业的移动子宫。水户想起小时候家里养的母土狗，生完崽子不肯喂奶，小水户捏着狗脖子逼它给娃喂奶。庆幸吧，幸亏第一胎是个带把的，不然肯定要追生；得亏柱间不赌不嫖不家暴，为人客气有涵养，不至于一巴掌呼上来。

水户支走仆人，数着票子、闻着钱味哭。此刻情感很复杂，一方面觉得自己好不容易啊，背井离乡水土不服，生个孩子内分泌失调头发快掉光了，熬到今天总算拿了比慰问金；另一方面自己要钱跟个乞丐似的，三百万、五百万说得多好听，归根结底还是看千手柱间脸色，今天他能给钱，明天他也能把钱收回去。

罢了罢了，钱拿都拿了，赶紧去给自己买包买衣裳，吃光用光改天要追讨也没办法。

  
出来混，总有一天要还的，真当几百万这么好赚啊？真当子宫这么值钱啊？

水户面对被木遁束缚、佶屈聱牙的九喇嘛，吓得腿都软，差点尿裤子。尾兽诶，她一个乡下妞头发长见识短哪儿见过这架势？

漩涡水户真正的作用是以封印术克制尾兽，生孩子仅属于购买联姻女孩的附赠产品。

水户预感到自己很可能会死，在生死存亡面前她没心情装X，乖乖认怂：“我、我能不能、能不能……不碰它。”

精疲力尽的柱间喘着粗气，无法像往常笑得岁月静好，甚至有些没耐心。他尽量保持语气缓和，反问：“水户啊，我家的大米你吃都吃了，我的钱你花都花了，你自己算算，现在你脚底抹油溜走合适吗？”

吃都吃了，花都花了，能怎么办啊！哎呦喂，合着这些年客客气气就等着今天物以致用呢！封印成功叫产品利用最大化，划算；封印失败也不亏，反正也生完继承人。

“请不要逼我捏着你的脖子凑到九尾眼前。”

很好，合作老公耐心已被磨尽，施舍者不愿再与受施者保持平等关系，命令、威胁和逼迫本就是强势者的权力。

来都来了，她毫无退路。

  
九尾活了千年第一次被困在人类身体里，它很难受，仿佛砍断塞进土罐做成人彘。唯独水户人不错，愿意和它聊天解闷。

“老夫在南山有个存冬粮的山洞，前些天才屯好粮。”九尾叹气，“我躺在你身体里，看你吃喝拉撒睡觉，还要跟你老公为爱鼓掌，真倒霉。”

“哈哈，九尾你来都来了，高兴点嘛。你学学我，人生已经烂到如此地步了，愁眉苦脸也没办法，该吃吃该喝喝该买买。”

唉，来都来了，她和它能咋办？


	5. 【无cp/九尾视角】圆满

无CP/九尾视角 

圆满

1.

新人柱力离乡上路，该聊聊老人柱力的处置问题。

水户死定了，强行被剥除尾兽的人柱力死状凄惨，好在老太太活得够长，吃木叶福利多年，临死前痛苦一下下而已，十分划算。

不论私生活，水户姬多年来配合官方在公众面前恪尽职守扮演一名高门大户人家的丧偶寡妇，跟柱间感情也就那样愣是演出伉俪情深、绝不改嫁，演技堪比青霞曼玉。

可惜，在生命的最后关头，水户不太配合，给官方带来些许麻烦。嘛，可以理解，人都怕死。

“为什么要合葬？千手柱间那王八羔子躺8宝山成灰了都，我死以后TM和他紧挨着躺？”

三代目不理解老太太的脑回路，“合葬不好吗？多圆满。恩爱夫妻死后合葬，妙啊！”

水户差点一痰盂扣三代头上，“恩爱？你TM给我翻译翻译什么叫恩爱！”

“无所谓，群众只需要看见我们想让他们看见的。”中年人笑得很官方，“您没有权利反对。”

呵，真真“名师高徒”，猴子的逼脸同千手扉间如出一辙，婊里婊气，下贱！水户真想一开水壶扣他脑门上，烫死这个骚逼！

最终，水户端起水壶倒杯热茶，一饮而尽。咕嘟咕嘟，满腹牢骚全部咽下。

她一切依仗木叶，初代目的遗孀、尊贵的命妇、享受最高规格的退休金，比普通上忍拼死拼活一个月拿的钱都多。朋友，出来混迟早要还的，你能怎么办？

“我们为什么不离开？”九喇嘛蜷缩着竖起一只耳朵，“你为木叶服务了几十年，他们供你优渥的生活，互不相欠。他们不能逼迫我换人柱力，更不能把你丢进千手柱间的棺材里。”

几十年的交情，九尾不愿目睹水户干瘪酱紫的死状，更不愿从一间牢房换到另一间。它不明白木叶怎么能理直气壮地这么做？人柱力是荣耀吗？他们施以痛苦，理应给予补偿，双方两清。木叶有什么资格安排人柱力的身后事，荒谬！

老太太机械地嗑瓜子，瓜子壳吐满地，“唉，我原以为能回家。”

火化，丢进大海，顺着洋流回到令她每每梦见却不敢沉浸幻想的贫穷家乡。葬在别人的土地、他族的坟堆，自家的祖先怎么找她？她死后如何能与亲族相聚？

胳膊拧不过大腿，九喇嘛借玖辛奈的眼睛目送水户躺进8宝山一号坑，群众为这对狗男女、啊呸、伉俪鼓鼓掌，就差没脱鞋鼓脚。

2.

玖辛奈该对九喇嘛说声谢谢，四代目夫妻死在情深之时，死在类似强东说“小天是我见过最单纯的人”的最佳节点。

倘若再熬几年，或许她得学抹茶妹妹在中秋节发朋友圈：一家人在一起即是圆满。真的假的，群众可不信东哥抹茶圆满，自然也不信你漩涡玖辛奈的“圆满”。信不信一回事，样子做不做另一回事。

三代目给夫妻俩搞个合葬，没办法，老猴子有“圆满癌”，况且合葬省墓地。

死得圆圆满满，鼓掌。

3.

九喇嘛不惊讶于漩涡鸣人结婚，尽管他压根不清楚自己要什么，不理解火影工作是咋回事，可七代目偏偏英年早婚。

为什么？图个“圆满”呗。

一个典型的中产阶级家庭，老婆孩子热炕头，生一胎不够，最好一男一女凑个“好”字，先别考虑孩子养不养得起，生再说。

不觉得来自中产家庭的火影透露着平稳、不搞事的安全感吗？可安全了，房贷压身上蹦都蹦不高。群众喜闻乐见。

“结婚挺好的，多‘圆满’。”

单纯如鸣人没有听懂九尾话里的嘲讽，大概再过几年能听懂。

——————————

灵感来源自我外婆姐夫的故事：

老先生年轻时家境好、上过学、条件不错，无奈赶上打土豪，落魄后“嫁”给条件好的L家当上门女婿。

老婆比他大九岁，没读过书，长得也不好看，（我妈亲口说我外婆那边不好看）封建包办婚姻毫无感情可言。没几年熬不下去，带着二儿子跑了。

二表舅四年级，嫌亲爹的条件没有亲妈好，趁着逢年过节回老家赶紧逃回妈妈家。（父子祖传跑路技术）

几十年后，老先生退休，身患糖尿病无人照顾，他的单位联系上二表舅。老太太坚决反对，小吊子贱男人不配进L家门，死了算了。组织上要求二表舅尽孝，他一事业单位小编制不敢不从啊，找了家便宜养老院把亲爹丢里面。

老先生没几年死了。老太太活到2016年，九十多岁高寿，足以办喜丧。

重点来了，敲黑板，考点！

老先生几十年前死后被儿子葬在前妻家祖坟，老太太2016年死后TMD居然合葬！搞毛啊！

更加魔幻现实主义的是，所有人仿佛忘记当年他们如何撕破脸，假装二人恩恩爱爱从未离婚，分分点赞这一“圆满合葬”。

我外婆高兴得呀，说姐姐姐夫合葬终于“圆满”了。

我妈原以为姨夫是当代陈世美，外婆成天说她姐姐命苦、遇上负心汉，直到老太太死翘翘，我妈才把故事捋清楚。

一出时代悲剧，最终竟落得个荒诞戏剧结局。


End file.
